Warm Like Honey
by Fluro-Green Skittles
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has begun a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy over the school year. James, who is not just his brother behind closed doors, doesn't know what to make of this. Mostly angst-free and better written than this summery. Warning for incest. A.S.P/J.S.P, A.S.P/S.M, eventual A.S.P/J.S.P/S.M and mentions of J.S.P/OC. Sorry the summery sucks, promise the story's better!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a billion other things I should be doing, not least another fic I really ought to update. This is a bad idea because it will be multi-chartered, which is a commitment I don't need right now and may lead to disappointing more people because I have a habit of going for months without updating, plus I normally avoid pairings that already exist, but I have no choice but to write this. I just read another Albus/James/Scorpius fic (albeit only as two separate pairings and not together) and it was really dark and angsty and even though it was well-written I really needed something with a bit more of a happy ending, and bits of this were coming into my head like I was reading it, so its practically already writing itself. The main pairing in this is James.S/Albus.S, so obviously warning for incest. This relationship is established, but for those like me who cant stand established non-cannon, there is a flashback of sorts to its beginning. Eventual sexual situations (potentially with threesome) so don't read if you're a kid or don't like this idea. I clearly don't own Harry Potter and feel like its kind of sad if you can't figure out that J.K Rowling has better things to do with her time than write fan fics that are (in my opinion) just the right side of perverted. Congratulations if you got through my ramblings so far and without further ado I present to you some fluffy, smutty unrealistic goodness to cure my dislike of angst.**

* * *

James smiled against his brother's lips, already on his before the door had even swung completely shut. God he had missed this. The last time Albus had been home over the holidays was Christmas and that, in James' opinion, was an excruciatingly long time. He yearned for the previous school year, his 7th year, when they had been inseparable even during term time. He missed scoffing down his dinner to allow them time to meet unseen in the room of requirement afterwards. He missed stopping midway down an empty corridor to pull his brother behind a tapestry if the Ravenclaw said said something too adorable to ignore and he simply had to kiss him. He missed sitting with him by the Black Lake, hands touching, just this side of brotherly. They had only had one year like that, and James thought it a shame.

'Mmh', the noise from Albus brought James back to the present.

He reciprocated with a moan of his own and wound his arms around his brother's waist. Albus was having none of it, impatient after their months apart, and pulled James' hands away from him long enough to tug both of thier shirts up over their heads. Then Albus drew James back towards him, the elder's hands snaking back to their previous position, tugging his brother closer. A gasp as their kiss became more heated, something hard pressing up against James' right leg, the taste of Albus on his tongue, unchanged since the last time, the burn of skin on skin. He was lost in it.

'Boys! Food's ready!' drifted up from downstairs.

These words meeting the ears of two teenage boys usually elicited a quicker reaction, but it took time for them to pull apart, breathe, recover, wait for the earth to stop turning quite so rapidly. It was always like this, like emerging from warm water. They hadn't said a word to each other since Albus got home, hadn't needed to. Now, the younger's voice was slightly husky as he spoke.

'We should head down... I'm starved.'

The second part an afterthought, pretending the interruption didn't matter. A halfhearted laugh. A nod. Pulling their shirts back on disappointedly. The door creaking open. Slow steps down the stairs. Hands clasped to the last moment, trying to hold their little bubble. Reality seeping in.

The meal was nice and the evening passed in the joyful, easy, familial way that it always did when the children returned from school. Albus moaned about exams, although they all knew he could have passed them without any of the extra effort, and in any case the bookworm enjoyed studying, for which James teased him, ruffling his hair. Lily brightly recounted anything and everything that had happened with her friends since last holidays, the others nodding and drifting in and out of actually listening to who had a crush on who, who joined the quidditch team, that hilarious incident in potions and that pointed hat she had seen someone wearing that was horribly out of fashion. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, remembering their own time at Hogwarts like it was yesterday, focusing on the good bits and recounting stories the children had heard a thousand times before, unable to help themselves.

James liked this almost as much as the alternative reality in his mind in which he was still in his room with Albus. Almost, but not quite. It was good though, being with his family. What he felt for Albus, what they did together, it didn't mean that they weren't still family. And yet, when Harry turned the conversation to Albus' 'non-academic' activities at school, what James felt was far from brotherly protectiveness.

'So, Scorpius Malfoy hey?' Harry said unsubtly, kicked under the table by Ginny for it.

They all knew about it. Albus had written to tell them a month ago, and Lily had seen it firsthand. For their parents at least, that had been how Albus had come out, which was more than James had done. As far as the family were aware, James had no interest in boys, although to be fair he _did _like girls as well. Anyway, they were all well-aware of Albus' blossoming relationship with the young Hufflepuff boy. James had even seen them through the window while collecting his siblings from the station, kissing before they got off the train. Now Albus just blushed and nodded shyly. He had been nothing close to shy earlier that day when James had seen them, their kiss not even vaguely chaste and James had felt two conflicting emotions simultaneously and in equal force.

The first had been jealousy. It wasn't the idea that Scorpius could touch Albus in a way that he couldn't. From the beginning of their relationship, Albus had been eager and persuasive and far less hesitant than most 15-year olds. Things had been fast-paced and intense; passionate in a way that was only augmented by the forbidden nature of their attraction. James had had Albus so often, in so many ways. They had given each other everything, and he couldn't see how it could be possible for Albus to find more with someone else. Perhaps it annoyed him a little that Scorpius could show it, walk around with the dark-haired boy on his arm and kiss him passionately on a train filled with people. Perhaps it bothered him that Scorpius could tell anyone he liked that Albus was his, by choice rather than by birth, but that wasn't it either. What really made James' blood boil was the idea of having to shears him, share Albus. His Albus wasn't just his anymore, and that drove him crazy. Someone else knew what he smelt like, the feel of his skin, the little gasps he made if you kissed him just a second too long and he forgot to breathe. Someone else knew that intoxicating taste, the pressure of Albus' lips on his mouth, maybe on other parts of him too. Perhaps someone knew what it was like to hear James' little brother say 'I love you', which he knew from experience even before they were together was one of the best things in the world that you can hear. His voice would go quiet, hushed but not shy, still so sure of himself just like he was with everything he ever said, so well-thought out and breathtakingly honest, and when he had finished saying it your heart stopped for half an instant and you felt something warm like honey in your throat. Hearing those words was something that James treasured more than anything and he could barely conceive the idea of the boy saying them to somebody else.

He had to make a conscious effort to remind himself that it was just like Caroline. They had been together for almost a year now and Albus had never breathed a word of complaint, but it was hard to think of it as the same thing. He wondered if Albus had ever been jealous like this. If he had, he had hidden it well. James didn't love Caroline, not like he loved his brother, but she was so important to him. She had been his friend for so long and when she started to laugh when he spoke, a different kind of laugh, to smile whenever he looked at her and bump her hand against his when they were walking side-by-side, he had begun to see her in a different light. He hadn't thought it over really, but that was James, ever impulsive. He had just kind of blurted it out, wondering aloud what it would be like if she were his girlfriend, and just like that they had become a couple. He liked being with her, introducing her as his girlfriend, hearing people ooh and aah over them, people their own age calling them 'cute together' and older relatives discussing their wedding and children. He liked kissing her and holding her hand, not just because it was public but because of the way it made her smile and, consequently, made him smile. They hadn't slept together yet, she said she wasn't ready, but they'd been close and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. That wasn't unpleasant. What he had with Caroline was different from what he had with Albus, but it was still something.

He imagined that what Albus and Scorpius had was different too, so how could he judge him for it? He never felt guilty for betraying Caroline's trust. What he and Albus had was so far from expected that it felt almost as though it had been left out of the rulebook for cheating in relationships, a loophole of sorts. It didn't feel at all like the same thing, and besides, he was with Albus first. He knew that Albus felt the same, and had no fear that guilt would make him want to call it quits now that he was with the Malfoy boy. If guilt was going to be a barrier for either of them, they would have never let it get to this point. He never felt guilty about being with Caroline either, because it was never hidden from Albus and he knew that the other boy understood. That in mind, he reminded himself that he couldn't let it bother him that his brother had done the same.

And so, calmly, James turned to the other emotion that had overcome him upon seeing the two boys locked together: lust. Seeing his brother's lips connect with the handsome blond boy's had made his stomach flip. When the young, sophisticated Malfoy had wound his arms around the other's neck as though they belonged there, he had felt a warm constricting in his chest. As he had watched their mouths open naturally in unison, no hint of persuasion, and seen just as flash of Albus' tongue he had held back a groan and felt himself get slightly hard. Seeing Albus like that was a completely different experience to doing those things with Albus himself, because when you are that close there's only so much you can see, but from a distance, you can see everything. It didn't hurt that his little brother's boyfriend was absolutely stunning either. James decided that, while both were dangerous, this emotion was the healthier of the two and so he decided to focus more on that than on his jealousy. He imagined over again what it had been like to watch them and let a smile creep over his lips, unnoticed by his family who had moved onto a new topic of conversation over desert. He decided that it mightn't be such a bad thing if Scorpius wanted to visit over the holidays, or that his brother seemed to have no fear of PDA. He could make this work.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, the boys lay in their separate beds and waited for their parent's voices to die down. This had become almost tradition on the first night of holidays, and James wished for the thousandth time that they still shared a room like when they were children.

As he lay there, thinking of Albus, James let his mind wander to last summer holidays. It had been carefree and perfect, as though the two could freeze time. A few weeks before it finished, Albus had celebrated his 16th birthday. A week later they had counted their first anniversary, leaving to the 'house of a mutual friend' for the night (which was really a hotel) and spending the whole day locked together with barely the space to breath. They had been stuck in their own little fantasy world. Albus used to say 'I wish you weren't my brother', but James never wished that. That was just one more way in which Albus was his and he loved the sound of it. Their closeness as brothers was as real as their closeness as lovers, and completely different. James loved everything that made him close to Albus and wished neither away, just that they could have both acceptably at the same time.

The night before school started they had been in Albus' bed. They hadn't even hidden James' presence in the room, just rigged up a mattress on the floor for show. Their parents rationalised it easily. After all, the boys had always been very close, even if they had fought in childhood as all siblings do, and this would be their first year apart since Albus started school. They had lain together until morning, limbs entangled, neither able to sleep, muttering every now and then 'What am I going to do without you? How the hell am I going to survive a whole term?'. Less than a fortnight had passed before James asked Caroline to be his. It didn't fill the gap, just added something more to a different part of his heart, potential for a new hole in the future. From thoughts of this beginning, his mind shifted to a different one; thoughts of when it all started between he and Albus.

* * *

'_James? James, what are you doing in here? It must be 1 in the morning! I was asleep.'_

_'No, you weren't. School starts in just over a week. I know you, so don't try to pretend you weren't reading over your new textbooks to get ahead on your studying, nerd.'_

_The insult was said in jest and Albus blushed, but smiled. That smile that had been driving James crazy, more so than usual, for perhaps a month now. He felt his stomach twist. His little brother was so beautiful, so forbidden. He stumbled towards where the boy was sitting up in bed, his feet moving without his permission. The 15-year-old looked up through hooded, tired eyes, widening as James drew close enough that his brother could smell him._

_'Are you drunk, James.'_

_'I'm 17, I'm a big boy.' he giggled a little, 'I can look after myself and its none of your business!'_

_'It is when you come bursting into my room at some ungodly hour.'_

_James smirked at the word ungodly._

_'You see, I had to take my mind off something, which drinking is typically supposed to do. Turns out, though, it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes it makes you notice the problem more instead, stops you from repressing it, so I figured the only thing left to do would be to address the issue myself. And you're the issue, so here I am addressing you', he sniggered again._

_'I'm the issue?' Albus sighed, 'What did I do this time?'_

_'Oh don't pretend you don't know. Don't pretend it wasn't on purpose! You're doing it right now, looking so goddamn adorable, smiling at me so innocently, watching me with those big, round, fuck-me eyes!... Don't gasp like you never heard me swear before, you're 15 now, not some little kid, and you can bloody deal with it. Don't act like it's all such a surprise! Bet you thought it would be funny, didn't you? Let's make James feel twisted and wrong, let's make James feel things he's not supposed to feel, let's make him think it's all in his head. Please! You're shirtless far too often for it to be an accident, and always staring at me, letting me catch your eyes on me. Don't think for a second that I don't know you planned this. Don't pretend you didn't mean to make me feel this way. Well there you go, it finally got to be too much. Is it as hilarious as you imagined, little brother?'_

_'I hadn't thought about it.'_

_It wasn't a lie. Albus had never considered that James would ever notice the looks or the subtle flirting for what they were. That's not to say they hadn't happened though. It had started about two years previously, when Albus was 13. Of course then it hadn't been sexual. He hadn't even thought of it as a crush. All it had been was an admiration which he hadn't known at first was a little more than brotherly. He had wanted to be just like James when he was younger, but as he grew he was happy just that James could be James and he could be near him and watch him being so brilliant. Then it had turned to a curiosity. What if James got a girlfriend? He knew right away that he would be jealous, because he didn't want James to care about anybody more than him. He didn't want to share their time together. Then, as he grew a little more, he had begun to think of other aspects to this hypothetical situation. What would it be like for her when James kissed her. He imagined that James would be as flawless at kissing as he was with everything else. Then it had grown to another question; what would it be like if James kissed me? And Albus had found it more and more unbearable to be close to James without touching his cheek and drawing them closer together until there was no space to breathe. He found it impossible not to stare at James, anywhere and doing anything. Then another question, what if James got a boyfriend? Would he bring him home to their family, looking so proud to be with him, making Albus' blood stir because it was just one step closer and so much easier to be jealous of a boy than a girl? Would they share an armchair in the lounge room and fall asleep there, James' legs draped over his boyfriend's like he and Albus used to do when they were younger and stayed up late watching a film. Would Albus be able to pretend it was him, if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, whenever the two kissed? That's about when the dreams had started, and from there he had stopped worrying about it and just revelled in the ideas. Just the previous night, in bed, he had let his fingers drift between his legs and stroked himself, softly muttering his brother's name. That hadn't been the first time._

_So yes, he'd thought about the things that James was implying, but he'd never once tried to seduce James like the 17-year-old was suggesting. His brother had clearly noticed his feelings and become annoyed by them, calling them 'twisted and wrong'. He had now come to accuse him of trying to make James feel the same, clearly unsuccessfully. Albus couldn't even imagine trying to put this confusion onto James as well, but clearly his brother had misinterpreted his intentions. He was just about ready to reinforce his denial and put James to bed, hoping his drunkenness wiped his memory, when the conversation took an unexpected turn._

_'I kissed a boy, Al, did you know that? Aaron Pike, sixth-year Slytherin, just before school finished. He kept looking at me, smiling at me a bit like you do, except that he meant it of course. His smile had a bit more Slytherin in it though, and I could see in his eyes exactly what he wanted from me. Why wouldn't he, I am the most attractive guy in my year after all. Hell, I'm probably the most attractive guy in Hogwarts at the moment! So I knew what he wanted and I gave him just that. I didn't say a word except that he should meet me on the fourth-floor corridor after dark, and when he turned up I kissed him. I only kissed him, mind, nothing else, but not like Mum and Dad kiss either. You understand? It wasn't anything you'd want a child to see. And the whole time I was doing it I was thinking of you, pretending it was you. You see what you do to me, Al? God, I love you so much!'_

_Albus was stunned, could barely move. He knew he shouldn't do anything. He shouldn't confess his feelings and definitely shouldn't act on them. He should remind James that he was drunk, send him to bed, have a rational talk about this tomorrow when the other boy had sobered up. The Ravenclaw in him reminded him of this and kept him still for a moment, but James' next sentence broke his resolve._

_'I'm so sorry Al, I know it's all some big joke to you, but I can't help it. I want you so bad Albus. Can't you see how badly I want you? I need you. All of you.'_

_'Yes,' the younger murmured before he could stop himself, 'I see it. I feel it too.'_

_And there were no more words. Albus knew that it was wrong, not in the least because his brother was drunk. He was taking advantage and he knew it, but the emotion in his brother's eyes was real. When they kissed, it was like nothing either had experienced and they both knew that that was what they needed, always. That night it wasn't gentle, it was hard and rough, desperate and physical. The emotional side of things would come later, the caresses and the talking, but for now this was exactly what they needed. _

_James woke up beside Albus, their clothes in a messy pile on the floor. He felt his swollen lips with a tongue that still tasted of Albus and looked over at the dark bruises on his brother's neck. Their eyes met for just a moment and both boys smiled. They had barely stopped smiling since._

* * *

While James lay in the dark reminiscing, Albus was doing some reminiscing of his own. He had, of course, begun by thinking about James. More specifically, he had been thinking in great detail about everything he wanted to do to James to express exactly how much he'd missed him, but his thoughts took a turn remembering the unreadable expression on James' face when their Dad had mentioned Scorpius. Surely James wasn't jealous. He must know that it was the same as he and Caroline!

Except Albus knew that it wasn't exactly the same, because James didn't really love Caroline. He liked her and genuinely enjoyed being with her, but he didn't love her. Albus, on the other hand, was definitely in love with Scorpius. They hadn't been friends to begin with, not 'sworn enemies' like their fathers, but not friends either. But there was just something about the boy. Something that Albus couldn't get out of his mind. It was almost like it was with James, but not quite. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way, this strongly, about two people at once, but he could hardly chose one over the other. It wasn't until he had started to feel this way about Scorpius that he had become thankful for the taboo nature of his relationship with James. James had once called it a loophole, referring to Caroline and himself. It wasn't like in another relationship, where you had to make a choice if you fell for someone else, or at least that isn't how Albus saw it. James had barely crossed his mind the first time that he and Scorpius kissed. It was different.

They had been made partners this year in their shared potions class and the two acquaintances had begun to talk, to get to know each other a little, move one step closer to friends. Over the last semester, they had begun to spend a little more time together outside of class, wandering the grounds now that the weather was a little better, studying together in the library or staying back after a quidditch match between their houses. The blond was a true Hufflepuff, unfailingly kind. He was always cheerful, his smile lighting up rainy days and the warmth of his presence making Albus feel safe and comfortable. Every day Albus inched a little closer to falling in love with him.

It was after a quidditch game that their friendship had turned to something more. They were sitting alone together in the empty stands, hands almost touching, just a little closer than normal. It was a beautiful day, but everyone had gone to the castle to celebrate the Ravenclaw victory. That's the thing about Hufflepuffs, they don't mind losing and are always happy to join the congratulatory party, and they have an uncanny knack for finding food and decorations. And so it happened that the two were left alone together and silence had fallen comfortably on their conversation. Suddenly, Albus had turned to Scorpius and said something rather unexpected and out-of-place.

'I'm gay.' He blurted.

He hadn't meant it as a line. It didn't mean anything at all in particular, only that the two friends were still getting to know each other and this was just one more thing to know. But the smile on Scorpius' face said something different when he nodded and said 'mm-hmm, me too.' Just like that they were leaning into each other, not knowing who started it, Albus unaware that he even wanted it until that moment, and their lips were brushing together in a light kiss. From that point, they had fallen easily into being a couple and, despite being a Hufflepuff, Albus found that Scorpius also had a side to him that was not quite so innocent and gentle. He had written to his family not long after it began, partially to let James know and partially to inform their parents. It had felt wonderful to finally be able to tell them something.

Now, the head of a red-haired woman in her early forties popped around Albus' doorframe.

'Dad and I are off to bed.' Ginny told him, 'Be good and don't stay up too late. It's good to have you home!'

Albus waited 10 minutes before heading to his brother's room. He'd very much like to hear from someone else exactly _how _good it was to have him home.

* * *

**Sorry about the going-nowhere ness of this chapter, but I'm the sort of person that really needs a background story. I promise there is an actual sex-scene in the next chapter for those of you holding out for one :) [but not until I get a review though, because I have another story that people actually do want me to update which I'm ignoring for this, so much as I enjoy writing it I don't want to be doing it just for me, that's why this is on the Internet in the first place...]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next bit, as a result of the recent review. See? I always keep my promises and reviews make me work faster, whether its been a day or several months since the last update. I need to know that the 'views' it says my stories are getting are actually people reading them, rather an opening them, reading a paragraph or two and changing their minds. Anyway, enough with the insecurities! On with the story! **

It took Albus maybe thirty seconds to get to his brother's room and have the door shut behind him. This perhaps wasn't quite the feat it sounded, though, as their rooms were right beside each other, connected by a wall. He saw the former Gryffindor lying in bed, but knew that he wasn't sleeping.

Albus walked over quietly, passing by the light-switch on the wall without a second glance, not bothering to turn it on. It wasn't about being ashamed. He knew he perhaps should be, but he had never been ashamed of the way that he felt about his brother. Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to see James eyes, half-lidded as he hovered over him. Sometimes, he revelled in the muscles of James' arms, taught as he held himself up, his skin shining with sweat. As far as Albus was concerned, there was little I this world more beautiful than his brother, in almost any scenario but especially when they were together as intimately as this. Perhaps there was nothing more beautiful. Perhaps Albus would never see anything that pleased him more, but tonight he wanted to leave the lights off.

Without the light, it was a different experience entirely. It wasn't about blocking out his sight but rather, as though blindfolded, heightening his other sensesThe knew his brother better than he knew himself sometimes, but this way he could memorise him- by scent and sound and feel. This way he could re-learn everything about him, only to remember than he already knew.

On nights like these, they were silhouettes dotted against the shadows, shapes moving in the dark, and Albus got to experience James in a way that was different and special. Every smell was James, his scent already filling Albus' nostrils from the other side of the room before the smells of sweat and sex had begun to seep from him.

On nights like these, the tastes mirrored the smells, but a thousand times enhanced. Beneath his lips, Albus would find heaven in a billion sensations. Nothing tasted better than his brother's tongue pressed against his own, or when he ran his mouth over collar bones, a chest, a stomach, licking and sucking. Sometimes, Albus would take his brother into his mouth and keep him there until he finished, swallowing everything when he came, and would be rewarded with a taste that was so uniquely James and so wonderfully perfect. He lapped it up.

On nights like these, every touch exploded like fireworks against Albus' bare skin. His brothers's lips would be chapped as they pushed harshly onto his mouth, his neck, everywhere. James' fingertips would be rough as they stroked over his thighs and back, burning like fire, scraping against him, grounding him. But the backs of his hands would be soft on his cheek, caressing him, and he would know that however animalistic it sometimes seemed, every movement was born from love. He saw nothing with the lights off, and every touch was a beautiful surprise.

On nights like these, his ears became his eyes and he saw his way by sound. He would hear James' little breaths and throaty moans in a way that he didn't under the harsh, artificial light. Albus would hear his brother sharply inhale, or listen to his heart speeding up, and know that he was doing something very right. They spoke more when it was like this as well, as though to reassure each other of who they were with and that they were still there. Tonight was no exception, and James' voice now cut through the darkness like a kettle poured on ice.

'You move too slow, baby brother! Get over here so I can show me how much I missed you!'

Albus hated it when James called him that, preferring to ignore that element of their relationship. But could read his brother well and saw his reaction whenever either of them mentioned it. Whatever made James happy made Albus happy, and so he ignored the unwelcome reminders, even when they stabbed his chest sharply like now, and chose to focus on the rest of the sentence. Sometimes he even called James 'brother' himself, wincing as he said it, just to watch the older boy shiver and grin. So he didn't ask him not to say it now, although he was tempted. Instead he merely said 'not as much as I missed you, I'm sure', and made his way over to the bed.

He lowered himself onto his brother, who had already pushed his blankets aside, and connected their lips for the first time since before dinner. Just like that, both boys lost the ability to think clearly and any thoughts that may have been beginning to swim inside their minds fled them immediately. Both were lost in the sensations. It was ravenous in nature, quick and harsh and deep- wonderful.

James grabbed Albus' hips and pulled them down closer to his own, grinding them down shamelessly and desperately. Soon, Albus was performing the action well enough of his own accord and James was able to move his hands to the boys shoulder blades, still bucking his hips frantically against his brother's.

Both boys soon grew tired of this however, no longer children tentatively experimenting. This is when they almost simultaneously decided to shed their clothes, laughing genuinely into each others' mouths as they did so, drunk on each other. It wasn't easy to remove clothes in the dark. It was hard enou to take off your own, let alone somebody else's- especially if that someone else couldn't seem to keep still. This just made it better for Albus though, more exciting, more of a challenge. This delayed it just a few seconds longer, teasing him, and made it that much better when he began to feel his brothers's bare skin beneath his palms and, in turn, his brother's hands on his naked body. When they had first started doing this, excluding the first time and all the urgency it entailed, they had been carful with the clothes, sometimes going as far as to pause to fold them and place them on a chair or table- more to ease Albus' conscience than for James, who was messy by nature. Now they threw them anywhere and enjoyed the treasure hunt when it was over. It wasn't worth stopping for.

Albus took his mouth off James' lips and smiled breathlessly down at him. The elder's eyes were wide and shining, pupils blown. His lips were red and glistening with saliva. His face was less round than it once had been, more angular.

'I really did miss you' he breathed, 'not just this, although I definitely mossed this, but just everything. You have no idea!'

His brother was looking more like a man every time he saw him, Albus mused. Not that he himself didn't look like a man, he was nearly 17 after all, but with James it was different. He was always smiling and always looked so young, but perhaps that was just around Albus, but now, smiling or not, he looked grown-up. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and this wasn't some teenage thing. He was a grown man, an angel, and this was very real.

That thought in mind, Albus ground down his hips once more, causing the other boy to gasp, and connected his lips to his brother's neck, sucking a mark onto it. From there, he moved down to the collarbones, then the sternum, then lower, grazing his teeth over James' abdomen. The Gryffindor was more than happy for this to occur, leaning his head heavily against the pillows, until his little brother's lips began to tickle the hair above his groin, alerting him as to where this was going.

'No, Al.' It took almost all of his self-control to get those words out, 'Not tonight. I can't wait, not any longer than I have already. I need to be inside you, right now! Not in your mouth either, but really _inside_ you!'

Albus was quick to accept this and return his mouth to James' neck as the older boy rolled them over, now hovering over his younger brother with a smirk, now muttering a spell to wet his fingers, now inserting one into the other boy's entrance.

The preparation was quick, both boys far too impatient by now to waste time on that. On finger, two, three, spreading them apart to make room. James didn't tease, didn't wait to find Albus' prostate and give him a preview of how it would feel. He would find out soon enough. This was an annoying but necessary step beforehand, but for them it wasn't a real part of it, not on nights like these.

Soon enough, the elder was burying himself inside his brother, sinking quickly deep, fully sheathed before the younger had time to register what was happening and open his mouth in a brief mix of pain, pleasure and surprise. But that passed quickly and in seconds he had his legs wound tightly around his brothers's back, thrusting up against him with just as much enthusiasm.

The two moved together with practiced synchrony, a symphony of shallow gasps and low groans. Their skin slid together and Albus buried his face in the crook of his brother's shoulder, breathing him in. It was dark, hot, made up of smells and noise and touch and taste, no need to see. It was perfect, and they were climbing together, each hearing in the breath of the other just how close they were, each willing himself to outlast the other by a fraction of a second.

James couldn't help what came out of his mouth next. He was almost delirious with pleasure, thoughtlessly speaking his mind. He didn't say it angrily, rather curiously, and Albus could hear in the tone of his voice that, beneath perhaps a hint of jealousy, the idea was only making James more turned on. His sentence paused occasionally to allow for a slightly harsher thrust of his hips.

'Is it like this with... Scorpius? Does he make you.. uhh... feel like this? I bet he isn't such an innocent little... Hufflepuff once he's got you naked! Nobody could be... so innocent after... mmm... seeing you like this. Bet he feels so good inside of you!'

'You'd love to hear about it, wouldn't you?' Albus responded, catching on, 'Want me to spell it out for you, describe everything in detail.'

James nodded eagerly, his mouth practically watering, but Albus remained silent for a long while. When he did speak, it was only to say 'You feel good inside me, James, nothing could ever feel like this.' With that, he connected their lips for a final time before reaching his climax. The feel of Albus tightening around him was all it took to send James over the edge soon after.

They fell asleep in each others' arms without another word between them. They knew they would have to be up early in order to go back to their own rooms. They knew James would have to cast some spells to clean up the mess, but right now it wast important. All that mattered in this instant was that they were together again after so long apart, and that they were in each others arms. Sleep was falling onto them both and they let it wash them away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was unusually sunny for the time of year and the boys didn't care to waste it inside. They spent most of the morning in the back garden playing one-on-one Quidditch, Lily reading a book nearby and yelling at them each time the quaffle flew too close to her head. By the time they tired of the game they were at 200-30, an indisputable win to James as usual, and Albus stormed inside in annoyance at the spectacular loss, only to emerge several minutes later with large glasses of pumpkin juice for the three of them.

In reality, he loved losing to James. Not that he wouldn't have enjoyed winning, but that was highly unlikely and so he had to make do with admiring his brothers's incredible skill (not to mention how good he looked on a broomstick, his muscles taught as he directed the broom against the wind and a look of permanent concentration on his face). It was a wonder the young man had no desire to go professional really, but he was set on the medical studies he'd started up this year and determined to be a healer one day. Albus supposed it made sense considering how many stories they'd heard from their parents about the injuries during the war that hadn't been properly repaired, uncle George's ear being just one example, but to him the profession held no appeal. Then again, he didn't comprehend his brother's lack of interest in ancient runes either, so to each their own.

The three siblings sat out in the sun and sipped their pumpkin juice while Albus told them all about all the cool new spells he'd learnt this term. Lilly listened with rapt attention, interested despite her desire not to appear too nerdy in front of her brothers, and asking occasionally about things that were on the syllabus for her next year, like if he'd learnt how to make a love potion yet. James just rolled his eyes and looked bored, having already covered all this coursework, except for ancient runes and arithmancy which he had opted not to take. He hadn't been interested in most of it the first time around and it was no more interesting now, although slightly more bearable in his brothers's voice, especially with that excited glow in his eyes. Then the conversation strayed once more from academics.

'How'd you end up convincing Scorpius to go out with you anyway Albus?'

Lilly was far too nosey for her own good, but James had been going mad avoiding the topic and was kind of glad that she'd brought it up.

'What d'you mean? And anyway I didn't 'convince' him of anything, it just kind of happened.'

'Whatever. What I meant is why you?' she looked her brother up and down thoughtfully, 'I just don't see why someone like that would go for you. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you, but your just kind of average. But he's hot! Like, really hot. He could have asked out anyone and they'd say yes, even if they'd never spoken to him before.'

She looked around for a minute at the shocked faces of her brothers.

'Oh come off it, don't pretend you haven't noticed. Of course you've seen how hot he is, he's you're boyfriend. Relax, its not like I'm going to try to steal him away from you, totally not interested and also he's gay, but that doesn't mean I can't notice that he's super fit, so please just let me be a teenage girl for once and comment on it. Anyway, its not my opinion, it's a fact- I'll prove it. James, in your objective opinion, as a straight male with no interest in Scorpius Malfoy, wouldn't you still have to admit that, as a totally objective observation, that he is incredibly attractive?'

'Hell yes!'

James' reaction was a little too enthusiastic perhaps, and Lilly raised one orange eyebrow delicately, but luckily their parents called them in for lunch before he had time to try to explain and probably just dig the hole further by doing so.

* * *

It wasn't until the late afternoon that the two finally found themselves alone again, engrossed in a game of wizard's chess in the sitting room.

'Knight to E2'

They watched contemplativly as the knight swung his sword and beheaded one of Albus' bishops. Albus was silent for a minute or so afterwards and when I've finally did speak it wasn't to command one of his pieces. James knew this before he spoke by the way he glanced around the room nervously before he spoke.

'James?'

'Mmm?'

'I wanted to ask about last night...'

'Which part?'

James' voice had taken on a playful tone as he said this, his eyes glinting mischievously as he slid his hand up Albus' leg beneath the table, coming to rest on his thigh.

'I don't mean that! I just wanted to know why you were asking about Scorpius. I mean, why did you want to hear about what it's like for me to be with him? Isn't it enough to be with me? Don't you think it's a little weird to want me to tell you about someone else when we're together? I mean, I never ask you about details on Caroline.'

'Of course you don't, you're gay! But maybe if I was will someone as stunning as that boyfriend of yours. You couldn't tell a hot woman from a bar of soap, I know you, so it's not the same thing. The thought of you with someone that good-looking, who wouldn't be turned on by it?'

'So you agree with Lilly then, that Scorpius is attractive? I knew it! I bet you also agree that I'm not good enough for him, that I'm plain and boring and you just like me because I'm conveniently there and crazy about you! I bet it was better for you last night, wasn't it? Having another face to picture while you fucked me with the lights off!'

His voice was bitter. James' hand made its way instantly to his brother's cheek which he started gently stroking, tracing his fingers over the boy's lips and making calming shushing noises. Albus had always been a little insecure and tended to over-react about things. James knew that he should hate it, any other brother would find it annoying to no end, but he couldn't help falling deeper and deeper in love with this shy, melodramatic boy every day.

'No, Al. How could I ever think that? Do you know what the first thing I thought was when I saw you kiss Scorpius on the train -'

'You saw that?'

'Yes and do you know what I thought? I didn't think about what it must be like for you to get to kiss him or about how attractive he was or anything like that. I thought about how lucky he was to have you. I thought about how nice it must be to be able to kiss you like that where anyone could see, to be able to introduce you as 'my boyfriend Albus', to know that you chose him without having had him around all the time since birth. I thought about how jealous I was that you were with him and how much I hated having to share you, even though I make you share me. I thought how you'll be with him all through term-time when I'm not there and how easy it would be to forget about me. I imagined that in a few years you'll be moving in together and you'll get a little apartment and you'll invite me 'round for dinner and I'll sit there and make small talk while you sit beside him with your hand on his knee and kiss him and then you'll look at him like you used to look at me and I'll be completely lost because I need you, Albus. I can never have what we have with anybody else because I'm totally, hopelessly in love with you. But for the sake of my sanity I couldn't go thinking about all of that, so I pushed it aside and started thinking about things a built more sexually. Because, love you as I might, I'm also crazy about you physically and lust is a lot easier to expand to another person. So I started focusing on the fact that Scorpius is almost as hot as you are and picturing the two of you together was not at all unpleasant. I mean, who wouldn't be turned on by the idea of two god-like guys making out. So yes, I thought about you and Scorpius together and yes it crossed my mind last night and I'm sorry if that creeps you out that I'm attracted to your boyfriend, but its a survival technique. I'm either going to love him or hate him, there's no in between, and I figured you'd rather we get along.'

James offered Albus a crooked smile and was rewarded with a brief kiss.

'I don't know,' Albus replied after a minute or two, 'I kind of like the idea. As long as you still like me better that is?'

'Always.'

There was a moment following this where the just looked at each other. They could have easily been normal brothers engaged in an intense staring contest but too tired to look competitive, there was no touching or kissing or words to reflect the emotions behind it, but James could feel it all the same. His eyes locked with his brother's were exactly where they belonged and, as he reflected on the fact that the boy before him was his and that he equally belonged to the other, James felt annoyingly like a character in a book for teenage girls. The moment passed a lot more quickly than it seemed to and before long they were clearing their throats and turning back to their game.

When Lilly walked in, Albus' queen was making rubble out of James' castle and the elder was accusing his brother vehemently of cheating. Nobody would have guessed that the thickness in the air was born of emotion and not humidity.


	5. Chapter 5

Two more days passed before Albus saw Caroline and James together properly for the first time. They had been together for a while now, or at least a while in the lives of 19-year-olds, but he'd never really seen them together, not since they became a couple. That, he supposed, was fairly normal. He'd been at school for most of the year, missing the last holidays to take an extra course in astrology that he couldn't fit into his timetable, much as it killed him to be away from James and have to make do with nothing more than letters and photos. She had been away as well for most of Christmas vacation, and when she was at home it was usually James who went around to her place or the two meeting somewhere away from their houses, which were close enough to make meeting easy, and so she and Albus just tended to miss each other.

She was here today though, with an expression that told Albus she knew this house almost as well as her own. That was only to be expected, as she had been one of Jame's best friends for as long as Albus could remember, but it wasn't the same now. This time her face was all love, not just love for James but love for the house and for the family, as though she expected to one day become a part of it. Albus felt a stab of sometching like resentment in the pit of his stomach. He had never really had a problem with Caroline, but as she wound her arms around James' waist in a superior manner and leant in to whisper something in his ear before bringing their lips together in greeting, Albus finally understood James' jealousy and need for self-preservation.

He remembered thinking when he was younger that a boyfriend would be so much worse than a girlfriend if James were to get one because it was that much closer to him and would be easier to imagine that it was him and be overcome with guilt and regret and disappointment. Now it was different though, because they _were_ together and he knew that James loved him, so seeing him with anybody of any gender was not so much a potential replacement as a splitting of his time, the loss of each potential minute together and the taste of somebody else on his brother's lips. It was with this realisation that he found he was uncomfortable with seeing his brother's relationship, and would be no matter what, but would perhaps find it a little eisier to deal with if it weren't some giggling girl flinging her arms around James, all petite curves and hair falling past her shoulders and lipgloss rubbing off onto the other boy's mouth. Albus realised that, beyond the initial shock, he could even come to appreciate the sight of his brother with someone else, as graceful and skilled in simple displays of affection as he was with everything, were it not for the annoying clash of genders that grated on his nerves. He had never felt so bothered by something so commonly accepted to be natural- seen something so normal as being so strange. He would be sure never to date a girl, Albus thought; he just couldn't understand it!

They were downstairs just long enough for Caroline to greet each of the family members in turn and grab a glass of water as though she owned the place before she was leading James up to his room, tiny hand clasped firmly in his. Albus rolled his eyes and went to pen a letter to Scorpius, being sure to do so in the study rather than his own room which was far too close to James'. He was quick to include an invitation in the letter, partially because he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his family formally and knew that it would please James now that his jealousy had ebbed a little, and partially because Caroline had hinted that her mother was driving her mad at the moment so she might be spending quite a lot of time at the Potters'. Albus wasn't sure he could handle it without a distraction.

* * *

It didn't really hit James until Caroline kissed him in front of Albus and he began to blush and feel very awkward. He'd never felt weird kissing Caroline before and they'd been together nearly a year. She'd spent plenty of time at his house and got on well with his family and she was very pretty, most of the time he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lips were soft and gentle and her lipgloss tasted a little sugary. Her arms were warm around his waist and he could feel the exact point where her fingers met at his lower back. She had none of Albus' strength and determination but kissing her was somehow almost as addictive- essentially the same thing but also in its own way a totally unique experience.

It was with this thought that the realisation finally came, too real and too late. This was the first time that Albus had been present and having his little brother there just didn't feel right. He loved Albus in a way that he didn't love Caroline and, although he usually managed to forget that when they were together, kissing Caroline while Albus stood there alone and watching felt fundamentally wrong. He had never really considered that Albus might be jealous, because it wasn't the same and he knew that well enough, but he had somehow managed to subconsciously avoid putting the two in the same room as much as possible. Now, as he glanced sideways over Caroline's shoulder, the look in Albus' eyes told him this was a no-go. He thought about how he had felt about Scorpius, and how that feeling hadn't begun to dissipate until he'd got a good look at the boy. Albus didn't even have that, James realised, as he had expressed vehemently his lack of interest in females- attractive or otherwise.

For this reason James was glad when Caroline pulled away, a rare emotion for this sort of situation that was unfamiliar and left a strange taste on his tongue that had nothing to do with Caroline's lip gloss. He was glad to see her greeting his family members as always, proud even to see the way she acted as though she were one of them and wondering if one day she might be, but stiffened noticeably as she shot Albus a wave and a 'hi'. He was incredibly relieved when she took hold of his hand and pulled him upstairs away from the awkward clash of family, girlfriend and boyfriend-brother in the same room. He shot Albus an apologetic glance over his shoulder, but the boy was already walking away.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That I should already miss you after so short of a time surprises me. Not that you're not amazing company and 100% worth missing, but I'm usually stronger than that. I don't usually let my emotions get so strong of a hold on me that I could miss somebody so quickly, and believe me that I've had my fair share of missing people. I guess that makes you special. I mean, I already knew that you were special to me and hope that over the past month and a half I've made that excessively clear, but there's no harm in re-stating it, because the way I feel about you, the way you make me feel about you, never ceases to amaze me._

_The point is that I know I can't last the rest of the holidays on just letters. I'm honestly not sure I can last the rest of the week. My brother's girlfriend is over and I'm so jealous of them (never thought I'd be jealous of someone who has to suffer a girl every day, what am I coming to?) because they get to see each other and we don't. It's driving me mad. Come and see me! Come stay the week at my house as soon as possible, we've got plenty of extra room and I could use the company._

_I miss everything about you. I miss your smile and the way you laugh and the sound of your voice. I miss how perfectly your hand fits in mine and how I could never grow tired of having my arm around your shoulder and knowing that you belong to me. I miss the way you see the good in everyone, even some of the worse Slytherins, and the fact that I've never once heard you say no to a request for help. I miss running my fingers through your hair, which I keep telling you you need to cut but please never, ever believe me! I miss the way you taste, the feel of your lips, the heat of your skin when I move my hands up your back, that blush you get so easily when you're flustered..._

_I just miss you, so, so much and I need to see you as soon as humanly possible, faster even. I need to see you now! Not-so-patiently awaiting your response,_

_Your Albus_


	6. Chapter 6

**For justintreaty50. Voilà!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy arrived the following Tuesday (far too long of a wait in Albus' opinion). James had been spending most of his time with Caroline. He said it was getting quite serious with her now, called it the second-best relationship he'd ever been in and told Albus that he could almost believe that he loved her, that he'd be happy spending his life with her. Albus, ever-cynical, suspected that Caroline had perhaps become a little less timid and gotten closer to giving James what had been missing from their relationship thereby reminding him of why he liked girls in the first place- because Caroline was a lovely person, but Albus liked to pretend that that was only reason enough for his brother to befriend her and that any physical attraction to her was a direct result of his own lack of breasts. Point being, Albus was feeling a little shoved back into the brother role and in disparate need of a distraction.

The arrival of his boyfriend had all of this flying from his head. He opened the door to a mess of white-blond hair, a fringe falling over startling ice-blue eyes, a timid, genuine smile, and suddenly it wasn't about a distraction from James' lack of interest. Suddenly, it wasn't about James at all. He would love to have said that time stopped, that a light breeze ruffled the Hufflepuff's hair like the prince from a fairy tale, that he kissed him then and there on the doorstep, greetings be damned, and that the taste of him sent him back to Hogwarts as though the brief separation never occurred. That is how it had played out in his head while he had waited nervously, looking out the kitchen window, but now it didn't seem to work that way. Instead he returned the smile and their gazes caught for a moment and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to say something and he thought for a moment they might kiss after all when Lilly's voice cut the silence in that annoying tone that is the speciality of younger sisters, second only to their inconvenient timing.

'Scorpius. It's so good to see you, Albus has been moping like crazy and it's so distracting. I can't get anything done with him opening the window every five minutes to see if there's and owl for him and then sitting around sighing and reading your last letter over and over again when there isn't. It's not even that interesting. Trust me, I read it. Ooh, Mum and Dad'll want to know you're here... They're so happy for you both, thought Albus was never going to pluck up the courage to express an interest in someone. Personally, I'm more surprised that anyone's interested in him. Especially you because you're so... Nothing, don't worry, not important... Mum! Dad! Scorpius is here!'

Lilly ran up the stairs calling after her parents and Scorpius, face like a tomato, stepped inside, closed the door, and turned to face Albus. He was shifting from foot to foot,arms crossed over his chest and head tilted towards the ground. It was hard to believe that this was the boy who had on more than one occasion snuck into the Ravenclaw dormitories (he wasn't bad at riddles) and spent the night half-naked in Albus' bed, the same boy who'd had no problem publicly making out with him on the train home. Now he looked like a small child about to be told off.

'Hi.' he muttered

'Hi to you too.'

'You have a.. Uhh.. a lovely house...'

'Why thank you, Mr Malfoy, I do so love it. I've never seen your house personally, but I am assured that it also is more than adequate. Would you like to discuss the mortgage or the new broomshed we're planning on building? There were new regulations introduced for the fireplace last week that I'm sure you'll find absolutely _fascinating_!'

'OK, point taken, I didn't know what else to say. I'm a little nervous to meet your parents actually...'

'Really, I couldn't tell.' Albus may have sniggered a little, 'Oh, come on. It'll be fine! Now, can we skip discussing the house (I don't actually know a thing about the fireplace regulations) and talk about how much I missed you instead?'

'I wouldn't mind that. I missed you too you know.'

Albus took Scorpius' hands into his own and pulled him through the nearest door, which led to the lounge room. He walked backwards, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's as he guided him out of the hallway, then wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and leant in. The kiss was brief, an almost soundless brush of lips on lips, not rough enough to damage, no movement so as to leave an imprint of memory more specific and precise than any sloppy, heated passion. A gentle, careful, deliberate pressure like the placement of a wax seal.

'I know.' Another kiss. 'Or at least, I hoped you did. It couldn't imagine anything more spectacular than if you missed me like I missed you. This, what we have, is so important to me, you have no idea. I know it's early to be saying that, and I don't want to scare you away, but everything feels so right with you in a way that...' He had been planning to say _in a way I've never felt before _but stopped short, 'in a way that surprises me every day!' he finished.

'Albus Severus Potter,' Scorpius murmured, winding his arms around the boy's neck and kissing his forehead lightly, 'I wish I knew what I did to deserve you so that I could keep on doing it. You have no idea how good it feels just to be able to touch you again, to hear your voice.' He huffed a half-laugh, 'Merlin, how pathetic is it that we can't go more than a week without missing each other like crazy!'

'I don't think it's pathetic.' Albus replied thoughtfully, 'But I do think it means I might be in love with you.'

Then they kissed again, a real kiss this time with mouths moving in sync and every inch of them touching, and that's when the rest of the family walked in.

Harry and Ginny entered the room smiling followed by Lilly and James, the latter holding Caroline's hand. The smiles were quickly replaced by expressions of shock and embarrassment or, in James' case, a heated stare with pupils blown. The boys drew apart sheepishly and the family tried to look more comfortable, James managing to avert his eyes before Scorpius noticed anything, but made sure that Albus caught his look beforehand.

'You must be Scorpius. I'm very pleased to meet you.' Harry began, shaking the boy's hand, 'We're Albus' parents. My name is Harry and this is Ginny. We're happy to have you staying here.'

'I'm surprised you still introduce yourselves' Scorpius replied, 'The Boy who Lived and the Quidditch star? Yes, I know your names. Thank you so much for letting me stay over. I've only heard good things about you all from Albus.'

The conversation continued in that fashon until diner. As Lilly was laying the table, Scorpius pulled Albus out into the hall to talk to him.

'Your family are great, really. They've been really welcoming...'

'But...?'

'I don't know what I ever did to offend James! He's hardly said a word to me all afternoon, barely even looked at me, come to think of it. Even his girlfriend had a decent conversation with me, she used to be a Hufflepuff but I didn't really know her at school, and it was really good because she's practically a part of the family and so it was nice to feel like she accepts me too, but James has been avoiding me and I can't see why. It's really important to me that we can get along, especially since the two of you are so close. He doesn't strike me as the homophobic type, so I was wondering if it was something that I did personally to make his dislike me.'

'He doesn't dislike you Scor, I just think he isn't completely comfortable with us yet. He's probably just jealous because he has to share me!' The tone was joking but the words were serious.

'Yeah, maybe. He'll soon figure out its different though. After all, he has Caroline and that doesn't stop you spending so much time with him. Me being around isn't going to mean you're not his brother anymore. He must see that it's not the same sort of relationship and so one can't affect the other. What you have with me isn't the same as what you have with him, and so he cant possibly believe that I'm taking his place. He, for example, can't do this.'

Suddenly, Scorpius was kissing him again with full force, hands tangled in the other boy's hair and nose bumping Albus'. His lips were wet with saliva and his breaths coming quicker than before. He was wrong, of course. James could do this, and had more times than Albus could count, and would again tonight or tomorrow or next week or always, but correcting that statement seemed radically inappropriate. Albus couldn't just brush it off, and in total honesty he didn't really want to, and so when they broke apart for breath he just muttered 'yeah' as though affirming the statement and pulled his boyfriend back towards him.

Scorpius' tongue was skinny and sweet, nothing like James'. It tasted of comfort and lies.

Someone coughed awkwardly from the doorway.

'I just came in to let you know that diner's ready.' Harry muttered. 'Also, Caroline will be staying in the guest room and so, Scorpius, you'll have to sleep in Albus' room.'

The boys glanced at each other with matching grins.

'You,' Harry continued sternly, looking at Albus 'will be sleeping on a mattress in James' room.'

'What, why can't I sleep in my own room?'

'Scorpius'll be there.'

'Why can't I sleep in my own room _with _Scorpius?'

Harry just raised an eyebrow, repeated the sleeping arrangements (unchanged) and left without debate. Albus didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is uber-long in comparison to the other chapters, but I couldn't work out where to stop. Sorry to whoever it was I told I'd make this more Albus/Scorpius-centric. I'm too obsessed with the Potter boys, so I tried but it isn't really working out (i.e. it turned into another Pottercest lemon...) This is dedicated to Resli on her 17th birthday! (Je te souhait un merveilleux anniversaire, même si ça veut dire que tu sois moins jeune qu'avant et bientôt tu ne seras plus un enfant. Les enfants ne lisent pas des choses comme ceci, de tout façon...)**

Everyone stayed at the dinner table for a good hour or so after they had finished eating. Most likely, they were all so curious about Scorpius and wanted to keep on peppering him with questions, but to James it just felt like another way to stop him having Albus to himself, or at least knowing that Albus was alone with Scorpius- which sent a chill down his spine in the best of ways. This wasn't that same. He couldn't make himself like this like he could when they were kissing or touching or holding hands or smiling at each other with those secret smiles full of promises. This was the mundane, happy to be together, family participation that James didn't like to think about. It wasn't like the first time that Caroline had eaten with them as his girlfriend, although they had waited just as long in the dining room and shown interest just as readily, because that whole time James had been pleased in the same lukewarm way that he had always been glad when his friend, as she had previously been, stayed for dinner. That whole time, James had been glad of the attention and the sense of normality, but his mind had never left Albus, who had still been at school at was at that very moment, unbeknownst to him, joking around with a certain handsome Hufflepuff in the Great Hall.

Now, however, Albus sat by as the family interrogated Scorpius and didn't intervene. He gave no impression of enjoying the spotlight and didn't do or say anything to emphasise the normality because it wasn't fake. Not that what James had with Caroline was fake exactly, it just wasn't as normal as he liked to make himself think. Albus' mind clearly wasn't on James either, not with the way his eyes kept flicking to his boyfriend and his smile widening as he watched the boy quickly becoming a part of his family, looking so at home there at the table. James' mind, on the other hand, was still struck on his brother who refused to meet his eyes. Caroline sat beside him, expressing marginal interest in her boyfriend's brother's new love interest, and reached to take James' hand beneath the table. He didn't look her way.

When everyone finally left the table Jame's was ready to retreat to his room with Albus, even though it was just past 9 O'clock, but Lilly put on a movie. It was OK, if a bit girly for his tastes, but James hardly watched anyway and payed no attention to the plot. He was bored and counting down the seconds. They were a little limited in terms of space, and had ended up squishing four of them onto a three-person sofa; Scorpius and Caroline at either end and Albus and James in between. Albus had his arm around Scorpius and Caroline, exhausted, had her head on James' shoulder. Briefly seeing their reflection in the television screen as one scene faded into black before giving way to another, James decided that this was a good physical representation of their bizarre relationship and that, as long as he could have Albus to himself tonight, he was OK with that. He wound his arm around Caroline's waste and kissed to top of her heard, breathing in the scent of her hair. She smelt amazing and in at moment he almost loved her. The best and worst part was that she wasn't his brother.

When the film was over, Harry told everyone that they should be getting to bed. He had a habit of doing that, despite the fact that none of them were young enough for a bed time anymore and he knew first hand how late everyone, even first years, stays up in the common rooms at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, amongst his few faults, Harry liked to know what was going on at all times. He had always been curious, annoyingly so, and liked to be in control. These traits were only growing in his middle-age and so when he was tired he much preferred that everyone else went to bed too so that he didn't miss anything. He also preferred that he knew _where _they were sleeping and that nothing was going on that shouldn't be. He had once explained this to James when asked why Caroline always had to stay in the guest room, and it was for this reason that he wasn't allowing Albus to sleep in his own room with Scorpius. James found this slightly amusing. There were just as likely to be things going on that shouldn't be (but oh, they should) with their current sleeping arrangements- things that Harry would certainly be a lot less approving of in the long run.

He walked Caroline to the guest bedroom as the others got up sluggishly and wasted time stretching and yawning and grumbling. She bid him goodnight and kissed his cheek gently. Her voice was soft, like her lips, and he had to remind himself that he wouldn't be alone tonight to motivate him to leave her side. She stepped through the door but didn't close it or walk to the bed, just stood in the doorway and looked up at him expectantly through long, mascara-clad lashes. He didn't need to be asked twice, didn't need to be asked once even. It was no chore as he cupped the back of her neck with his hand and bent to bring their lips together, glad that she was so much shorter, that it felt like she belonged to him. He briefly wondered what it would be like if Albus were Caroline's height, but quickly cut off that reflection. He didn't need to wonder. He wouldn't change a thing about either of them. He whispered goodnight and told her he'd see her in the morning, his lips barely leaving hers before uttering the words, and then pulled her close for a brief, tight, almost familial hug before finally leaving her for his own room.

When he arrived the room was still empty, his bedspread still turned down from this morning, his owl just waking up in her cage. He opened the window and let the owl fly out, sending her on her nightly adventure, then closed it again quickly before the room could get cold. Then he changed into his sleeping clothes, namely a pair of black, cloth boxers, and settled down in his bed to wait for Albus, pulling the blanket up from the mattress on the floor for extra warmth because it wouldn't be used tonight otherwise. A minute or two passed before he could hear whispering outside the door, muttered words, a low chuckle, an equally amused voice shushing the other, silence for a while, a few more words, some of which sounded suspiciously like 'love you too', footsteps. Then, finally, Albus entered, closing the door behind him as had become habit.

James lent back against his pillows, eyes half closed and breathing already rapid as Albus approached. He tried to pretend that this wasn't different to any other time, that he was looking forward to it because sleeping with Albus had never been a negative experience, but that he did so with the same, normal indifference that was to be expected towards something usual and familiar. He tried not to let it show that in his head he was running over and over again through images of what might have been happening in the silence outside his door, of Albus and Scorpius practically welded to each other in the lounge room before the rest of the family had walked in, of the way their hands had twined together under the dinner table, of the kiss on the train that had started this whole thing as far as he was concerned. He let this flit briefly over his mind, not allowing it to penetrate, keeping a straight face, and then moved his mind to more pressing matter like the smell of Albus approaching.

Albus smelt distinctly masculine, but not that messy, sweaty smell that some men have, not the smell that makes him appreciate Caroline's floral perfume. He smelt clean and natural, as always, but his usual scent was masked slightly by some lingering traces of deodorant- a mix of spices and pine that he had smelt earlier on Scorpius. The scent suited them both perfectly and when Albus finally reached him and bent to press their lips together chastely, he almost had the impression of kissing both boys at once. It was strange, but not entirely disagreeable.

James watched with interest as his brother flicked on the lamp beside his bed, no reliance on other senses this time, no chance to accuse each other of imagining someone else. This time it would be clearly Albus, his brother that belonged to him, sharing his room, sleeping beside him where he should be.

He looked on as Albus divested himself of the day's clothing and changed into something else (he always kept some clothes in this room even though he rarely slept there because it made them feel more like a normal couple). James was surprised to see the pajama pants and plain T-shirt that his brother was pulling on. This was unusual. Mostly they would just wear boxers if they were spending the night together or sometimes they wore nothing at all. Occasionally, they would leave on their clothes from the day because it was more fun, more challenging, to remove them from each other. That's not to say that there was always sex, although there was the majority of the time because they were still fairly young in the scheme of things and didn't see each other as often as they would like anymore, but even if there wasn't James didn't like them to be fully dressed. There was a comfort in the skin of his brother's back against his chest, the way their bare legs tangled together, being able to feel every inch of him, to breath him in. There was something about the sureness he got from knowing that there was nothing between them and the certainty that that was OK. A shirt, the sort in which Albus intended to sleep rather than the sort put on to be taken off, was like a hand held out to keep him at arms distance. It was almost as though he were sleeping on the mattress that their parents had put there for him, almost as though James had imagined the kiss when he came in.

He knew that in reality he was overreacting. Albus loved him and he loved Albus. And that's the bottom of it all, the essence of their relationship, because it was love, not lust, and shirt or no shirt James felt just as strongly for his brother. He didn't really mind the shirt or the long pants in that respect he supposed, and Albus was easily as beautiful wearing them as not, it just bothered him that this was new. He was all for change in theory but he liked to understand it. He said nothing and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

'I'm going to sneak into my room,'' Albus told him under his breath, 'Scorpius doesn't know that I'm coming but I'm sure he won't mind. The clothes are for show. He'd expect me to dress up nice and modest for you, you see?'

Unfortunately, that did make sense and James felt like an idiot, something he empathised with far too often around his brother these-days. Still, there was a flaw in Albus' plan.

'You honestly think Dad's not going to check in there to make sure you didn't? Did you not see his face when he caught you two earlier? He looks into my room sometimes to check that Caroline's not there. Give it a day or so.'

They both knew that he was right and Albus looked crestfallen so James, with his one-track mind, tried to cheer him up.

'Look at it this way,' he said, pulling back the covers a beckoning his little brother over, 'at least that doesn't mean you won't be getting any!'

Albus spluttered a shocked laugh at James' crudeness, but lay down beside him nonetheless.

'I probably wouldn't anyway.' he admitted quietly, 'Scorpius and I haven't been there yet.'

This was a genuine surprise to James, who pulled back abruptly from where he had started nuzzling light kisses onto the back of the other boy's neck.

'What? What about how you told me that he snuck into your dormitories a few times?'

'He did but we never actually... Well, you know, we just kind of fooled around a bit.'

Albus' face was bright red. James pulled the blankets back over them and pulled him closer- like two sheets of paper in a pile, perfectly alined. His lips were close to Albus' ear when he spoke. He could smell the toothpaste on his breath.

'And what, exactly, did this 'fooling around' entail? Show me.'

Albus looked almost convinced, but then a look of sudden realization crossed his face like blanket lightning, the impression remaining after the expression was gone.

'Dad could come in!' he whispered, like a death sentence 'You said it yourself. He's bound to come and check on us. I should move to the floor.'

'Don't be silly,' James replied, pulling his brother tighter against his bare chest. 'Caroline's been over all the time and now Scorpius is staying here... It just doesn't seem smart to waste the opportunities we do get. Besides, Dad'll probably only check your room. It's closer to his and once he sees that you aren't there, there'll be no need to check this one. Anyway, he probably wouldn't check just this one because he gets a bit paranoid and so even if you weren't here it wouldn't necessarily mean that you were with Scorpius, you might just have gone to the loo or something. And the two of you couldn't possibly be in my room because I'm here, and you wouldn't want to subject me to the sight of my own brother doing whatever it was you were planning on doing with him.'

James grinned, pleased with his explanation even though it was a little far-fetched. Now that he was holding Albus he was unwilling to let him go, so even though there may have been a slight risk he stayed where he was and hoped that their father wouldn't walk in on them. If he did... Well, they'd deal with that at the time.

'Which brings me back to my original point,' he continued when Albus looked a bit more comfortable, 'what were you planning on doing with him? Show me, Al. You can turn the lights off if you like- pretend that I'm him.'

'That wouldn't work.' Albus replied, voice pensive, 'You're just as much you without the light. You smell like you, you feel like you, you taste like you, you even breath like you. I can't pretend that you're someone else and I wouldn't have it any other way. So I'll show you what I do with him, but tonight I want to leave the light on, want to see you. I know, can't help but know that it's you, my brother, that I'm with, but I'm glad of that. I want it to be you.'

Then Albus' shirt was off and they were kissing again, a lot less chastely that when the younger first entered the room, more like Albus and Scorpius that afternoon.

Surprisingly, luckily, Scorpius' taste had apparently failed to rub off on Albus in the way that his smell had. He just tasted like Albus, a comforting, familiar taste that James could never grow tired of. As they drew each other ever closer, legs slipping between each other's, allowing no space for air, James almost forgot the taste of his own mouth. Everything was Albus, so strong and so real, the flavour of love and amity and lust and kinship, breathing him in. The scent of spice and pine was long gone, having disappeared the instant their tongues touched. For once Scorpius had nothing to do with it, even though Albus was supposedly demonstrating his usual interactions with his boyfriend. Here and now, it was just the two of them, exactly how it should be.

His hands started to explore James' chest and back, running over hard muscle, and for once James didn't wonder how he compared to Scorpius in this respect, didn't hope that Albus could tell the difference. He just revelled in the feel of hands against his skin, large hands, fingers calloused from holding the handle of a broomstick, so different from Caroline's soft palms and painted nails.

James rolled onto his back, pulling his brother on top of him, their mouths not parting and their breathing becoming shallow and rapid. His hands crept down Albus' back, placing his palms flat over the boy's pyjama pants, cupping his backside and pulling him down. It was hot, sweltering, but neither took the time to push aside the blankets or move apart to let the sweat cool on their necks. The heat was good, a burning humidity heavy with the smell of sex, a wonderful, forbidden passion swirling around them in the thick air.

He could feel Albus rubbing up against him through the thin fabric of his boxers and his brother's pants, both of them hard and desperate; electrical. He inhaled Albus' muffled sounds of pleasure and exhaled his own breathy groans against his brother's mouth. Then, very much like on the first night of the holidays, James felt his brother detach himself from his lips and move down his chest and stomach, underneath the blankets, until his face was situated between the older boy's legs. This time though, he was more than happy to let it happen, grabbing his brother's hair in both hands as Albus began to pull down his boxers.

Albus placed feather-light kisses up the inside of James' thigh and James, aching with need, didn't complain or urge him to 'just get on with it' because tonight he wanted it slow and gentle, needed to know that this was happening because they both wanted it and that he wasn't just some substitute- an object to get Albus off and make him forget that he couldn't sleep with Scorpius. These thoughts were cut off abruptly, however, as he felt himself engulfed by the wet heat of Albus' lips, his little brother taking him in with practiced ease, bracing himself with strong hands placed firmly on the tops of his legs.

James bit his bottom lip to hold in the sound that threatened to escape, his fingers tangled in the younger boy's hair, urging him forward. Albus moved up and down, teasing him with his tongue and driving him mad, bringing him straight to the edge and when he finally pulled away, when James could breath again, both of their heads were spinning. It had been a while since they had been connected like that. Far too long.

'Merlin, you're so good at that! You do that with Scorpius?' James inquired, more curious than accusing and still a little out of breath.

'Only once...' The other admitted sheepishly.

'The poor thing!' James laughed, 'Just enough to know what he's been missing out on. Promise me you'll do it again next time you get the chance. I'd feel guilty otherwise.'

Albus nodded. It felt weird promising his brother that he would suck off his boyfriend, weirder still that that promise was based on his brother's own personal experience of what it was like, and yet somehow it worked. Somehow, for some strange unknown reason, it felt like a normal conversation to be having- as normal as being pressed up against his naked brother in a single bed anyway. Somehow it made sense and didn't feel half as weird as it ought to. He didn't really mind in any case. This was just the way things were. He pressed his lips once more to James', the minty taste of toothpaste, the vague smell of shampoo, and back to business.

James, as was the case nine times out of ten, was quick to change their positions as they once again explored each other's mouths, the elder tasting himself on Albus' tongue. He finally pushed the blankets to the floor and rolled Albus onto his stomach, a little disappointed that this meant the temporary loss of skin to skin contact, grinning as he pulled away the last of the other boy's clothing. He never got tired of seeing his brother entirely uncovered. Eagerly and with little hesitation, he grabbed his wand to wet his fingers and then began to run them down Albus' back before slipping one inside of him.

'Oi!' Albus said jokingly, trying to hide the way his breath hitched, 'Scorpius doesn't do that!'

'I do.' James replied, inserting another finger and moving them apart to spread him open. 'The demonstration's over Al. Now I'm going to show you what you're missing our on with that boyfriend of yours!'

He moved his fingers in and out of the other boy, careful and caring and excruciatingly slow. After a short time, he found the spot inside of Albus that made him see stars and brushed over it repeatedly.

'Merlin, James! More!' Albus moaned, startling James after an intense moment of silence.

'Shh' the elder replied, kissing his brother lightly behind the ear, 'you wouldn't want to wake up Scorpius, or Mum and Dad...'

At that moment, Albus wondered why James hadn't been in Slytherin. Albus' brother took out his fingers and quickly replaced them with something else, thrusting into him slowly but assuredly, without hesitation, and the Ravenclaw bit back a cry. It was a cruel thing to do without warning, at the same time as telling him to be quiet, but all of Albus' nerves hummed and his brother pulled his head around for a mind-melting kiss and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Tonight was unlike the nights when they left the lights off. Nothing was fast or desperate. James felt himself becoming one with Albus, revelled in their closeness, stroked him lazily, placed light kisses on his shoulder blades. He liked the way the light shone on the sweat running down his brother's neck, liked the way each of his muscles seemed clenched, liked the contented smile he could just see on Albus' face- turned sideways on the pillow. Then the smile was replaced by a mouth open in silent pleasure and James knew that the other boy was close.

It would be impossible to say who was the first to fall over the edge this time. They released almost simultaneously and James felt closer to Albus than he had in a long time. They lay there for a long while after, loathe to separate, and James knew that no matter how much time he had to endure it his bed would always feel lonely without his brother in his arms. Eventually, they pulled apart for a moment to replace their pants and pull the blankets back over them, then they fell asleep in a tangled mess of Potter, a scene of evident love that was, somehow, despite the circumstances in which it manifested itself, pure.

Scorpius slept blissfully unaware in the room next-door.

**Hope you enjoyed that, even though it was longer than usual and maybe a little tedious. (P.S. If you tell anyone I wrote you a lemon for your birthday, you may not live to be 18...). Happy Birthday Resline :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius was head-over-heels in love with Albus Potter. There was no separating them, no coming between their locked gazes or entwined hands. One only had to look into Scorpius' eyes or observe the softness of his expression as he watched the other boy to no that this was no small infatuation. Quickly as it may have developed, there was no denying that what he felt was real, honest-to-God, can't-be-faulted, I'll-turn-the-world-upside-down-for-you love. It was no surprise really. Malfoys had a history of falling for Potters.

Draco tried not to be jealous as he looked at the photo his son had sent him, the words 'Hey Dad, just letting you know I'm having a good time. Hope all's well at your end. See you soon :)' scribbled hastily on the back. The boy had his father's features, his startling green eyes and messy dark hair. Draco could remember Potter at that age, already hardened by the world's cruelty and out to rectify it, a veritable hero. Draco felt so guilty that he had only ever been part of the problem.

He remembered one time, in sixth year, when he'd stumbled across Potter and that Weasley girl out by the greenhouses, locked together at the mouth. He'd be lying if he said he'd never considered it before that evening, but that's the moment he realised that he would've done anything to kiss Harry Potter. It wasn't just that the boy was good-looking, although it was undeniable that he was, it was something more than that, something more significant that burned in the back of his mind. It wasn't just lust, although he had had many a dream that crept down that path, it was admiration to a criminal extent. He almost wanted Potter to think we'll of him. Of course he'd never acted on it. This was back when he was a snivelling coward, trapped somewhere that was neither boy nor man and willing to do anything to please his family and superiors, willing to do whatever the Dark Lord wished of him, to scared to say no, willing to...

But it's best not to think on it. I liked to believe that he'd moved on from all that, that even though he was still a coward even now he was at least a good one. That's not the point. The point is that some small part of him had always been in love with Harry Potter, right from that first day when he held out his hand and offered to be friends. Of course it was the world's best kept secret. He'd never told a soul. He wasn't even gay... well, probably not anyway, one would think that you'd know by this age... He'd always liked women (mostly) but there was just something about Potter.

He just knew that if the boy had kissed him, just once, it could have changed his whole life, everything from the side he fought on in the war to the person he ended up marrying, but no such kiss had ever occured. Potter remained as foolishly in love with the Weasley girl as he was breathtaking just after a game of Quidditch and Draco remained separate, yet even now he'd probably drop everything for the man.

That's not to say that he was bitter. Draco Malfoy was not one for bitterness, not anymore. He was wistful, he would say, filled with memories that held only a pang of regret and tickling the edges of curiosity. He'd been silent when Scorpius had told him, shocked to hear that name after so long, let alone in the same sentence as the word 'boyfriend'. Of course Scorpius had taken his surprise the wrong way and launched into a clearly rehearsed speach about how he wasn't defined by who he loved and was the same person he had always been. Draco had cut him off without thinking 'I don't care that he's a boy, you imbecile, do you really think so little of me? I'm just surprised that he's a Potter!' And there it was, the reason Scorpius was hesitant to mention Albus around him and felt the need to send reassurances that the boy really was the love of his life (always so melodramatic) and that he was still in one piece despite having to stay with the Potters. That wasn't what it was about either though, it wasn't hate.

When your child announces that they've found a boyfriends, you're supposed to worry about whether or not he's good enough for them. Your child, especially a child so like you but without your wrong decisions, a handsome, kind-hearted boy who gives his affection away a little too quickly, a child you love more than your life, should be this absolute beacon of perfection in your eyes of whom no man is truely deserving. That's what should have gone through Draco's head at the time of the 'big announcement' but instead he just wondered whether or not his Scorpius was enough to merit the Potter boy. What had he done in his life that was great enough to be worthy of Albus Potter, of any Potter. Sometimes, he wondered if anyone deserved a Potter or if they had surpassed the point of being able to find an equal. Could a Malfog deserve a Potter? Maybe only a Potter ever could...

Draco wrote back a note on a spare piece of parchment nearby and observed the picture one last time before tucking it away in his desk draw. He knew that really he had nothing to worry about. The two looked perfect together and he was glad that his son had chased happiness in a way that he never had or could. Draco was happy, but he wished it had come sooner, wished that his joy wasn't linked so strongly to the happiness of his son. Still, his Scorpius seemed happy enough for the both of them.

**A short filler chapter, I know, but I'll get back into it soon enough. Sorry for this, couldn't resist adding a smattering of one-sided Drarry in there, even though it's in no way relevant to the plot. Hey, this is fan fiction after all, I can make everyone gay if I want and nobody can stop me, it doesn't have to be realistic :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short, fluffy chapter so you all have something to read. Entirely dialogue because I can, and because I'm trying to improve my skill with dialogue so constructive criticism is encouraged.**

* * *

'Where's your boyfriend?'

'He went with Mum and Lilly to Rose and Hugo's place. Apparently he wanted to ask Aunt Hermione for help with his muggle studies.'

'You didn't go with them?'

'Clearly not, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Rose annoys me. She talks too much. Anyway, it's not like you to complain about being home alone with me. If I hadn't stayed back I couldn't do this...'

'Mmm, you are good at that. It's a good job you're with Scorpius acctually, feels selfish to keep you all to myself. Anyone else know you kiss like that?'

'No, you'd know if there was anyone else. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Look what Scorpius' Dad sent in the mail!'

'Are those...?'

'Tickets to the World Cup at the end of the summer. There's one for me and one for Scorpius, but it falls the same day as that astronomy presentation I was going to go to...'

'Don't tell me you're passing up amazing seats at the Quidditch World Cup with your boyfriend to go and watch some old guy ramble on about a shooting star.'

'It's a comet James, and it's of great significance to the current changes in the magical balance of... OK you're not interested, you don't have to snore. Point is that it's important and I booked it months ago and it only happens once in a century so I can't see it again, especially not with an expert explaining it as it happens, whereas I'll get other chances to see the World Cup.'

'But your boyfriend got those tickets, that must mean something to you.'

'Of course it does, but its not like he asked for them, his dad just sent them unexpectedly, and I said I would go if he wanted me to but he knows me and said that he understands if I'd rather not and so the ticket is mine to give away.'

'Yeah, but I still think... Did you say give away?'

'I did, the ticket's yours. That is provided you don't mind spending an evening alone with Scorpius and you acctually want to watch the World Cup and don't still think that I should just cancel the... Mmph... You couldn't have expressed your gratitude with a thank you like any normal person, or at least waited for the end of my sentence?'

'Who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to kiss you? It's the best way to say thank you after all.'

'Well you're welcome I guess...'

'No really, I'm so glad I have you for a brother, so generous and thoughtful and...'

'Are you though? Glad, I mean. Wouldn't you change it if you could?'

'No.'

'You didn't even think about it! You can't answer that quickly to a question like that.'

'Yes I can, when I know for sure. I love that you're my brother. I love that I've known you forever, got to see you grow up and change. I love that no matter what happens I'll always be a part of your life. I love that I've always lived with you and got to see you every day. I love that I'm so sure of how much I love you that I'll fight everything for it, even that little voice inside of me that sometimes tells me it isn't right, while in any other world I might not know how strongly I feel because there'd be nothing to test it. I love every little thing that connects us and being brothers is one of those things. Why, would you change it?'

'I've always thought I would, in a heartbeat, but now I'm not sure... Do you think you'd be with Caroline if we weren't brothers?'

'I wouldn't be with Caroline even now if that's what you really wanted. I love her, I really think I do, but it's not the same. She's my best friend and she likes me and she's around when you're not and she's a girl, which is pretty awesome in ways you wouldn't understand, but that's as far as it goes. It isn't like it is with you and I'm not going to use the fact that we're brothers as an excuse to date someone if you're not comfortable with it. Seriously, does it bother you? Because you just say the word and I'll end it.'

'No, I don't mind, really. I was just wondering is all.'

'What about you? Would you be with Scorpius?'

'Maybe, I don't know. Probably not, because I would already be with you, wouldn't I? And I couldn't give you up for him if it came to that, but I can't give him up for you either so I think it's just a question of who came first. I'd be with you, and I'd want to be with you, but I can't guarantee that I wouldn't be in love with him. That's the only thing that makes me glad we're brothers and you understand that I want a proper boyfriend, but I don't know if it's enough. I think I'd still rather just be your boyfriend if I could, even if it meant I couldn't be with Scorpius.'

'You never know. Maybe he'd be the type who didn't mind sharing. Understanding the importance of sharing and other such niceties is probably one of the entry requirements in Hufflepuff anyway. Maybe you could still have had us both.'

'Would you have been OK with that?'

'Who knows. Probably though. I mean, I'm OK with it now, aren't I?'

'Are you?'

'Yeah, I am. You don't love me any less and I understand what you see in him. He's an awesome boyfriend and were I any other brother I would be really happy for you. As it is I'm a little jealous but that's nothing I can't get past.'

'Jealous? Of Scorpius?'

'Of you.'

'Of me? You have a thing for my boyfriend? I mean I knew you found him attractive but...'

'No, I don't have a thing for Scorpius. Although... But that's not what I meant. I guess I'm just jealous that you have that with somebody else, that you can feel that way for someone who you're meant to feel that way for. You're off falling head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy and doing all that cute couply stuff that I was never very enthusiastic about with Caroline and here I am stuck being crazy about you.'

'James, I'm always going to be just as crazy about you as you are about me. Trust me, going so long without you at school is hell, Scorpius or no Scorpius. I love you. You know that don't you?'

'I do...but show me anyway?'

'Always.'


	10. Chapter 10

James was sitting on Caroline's couch, his arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled at her, twirling a lock of her hair around one of his fingers. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, pupils dilated and lips still shiny from kissing him. Her voice was soft, it was always soft.

'Tell me a secret.'

'I cheated in a potions exam once' he admitted 'brought in a bewitched cauldron so I wouldn't overheat it.'

'Oh.' She looked disappointed.

'Sorry, I don't have a lot of good secrets. How about you tell me something instead?'

'OK, um...' she thought for a minute, gaze never moving from James' face, 'How about this? I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.' She bit her lip 'Well, maybe not right from the beginning, we were what? Twelve?' James nodded, 'I remember all the other Hufflepuffs were out on a herbology field trip all day collecting plants from the Black Lake, but I'd been hexed by some stupid fourth year playing a prank and so that week I couldn't go near the lake without fainting. I went to the hospital wing but they said they weren't familiar with the spell so there was nothing they could do, but it would wear off on its own. It sucked, but I didn't mind _too_ much and now I'm glad, because that's how I ended up sitting in on a Gryffindor DADA class that one time in second year, and that's where I met you.'

James remembered it, the shy Hufflepuff girl, looking a little left out in her black and gold tie, sitting on the edge of her chair as though a little afraid of him. He'd stuck out his hand and said 'I'm James' and her face had lit up with a smile as she replied 'Caroline'. That had been about the extent of their conversation during the lesson, but something about her had intrigued him and somehow they'd found that they were friends, he wasn't quite sure how.

'I'd never spoken to you before,' she continued 'didn't know your name, didn't even know you were a Potter, but I found myself sitting next to you, watching you chewing on your quill and leaning back a little too far in your chair and all I wanted more than anything was to know you. I can't explain it. It's like I suddenly knew that nobody else in that room could have been a proper friend because none of them would be half as good at it as I somehow knew you would. I think even then I probably loved you a bit. After that you were all I could think about, the only person I wanted to spend time with, and I kept imagining how well your hand would fit in mine, like puzzle pieces.'

That's really the point at which James' mutual reminiscing stopped. He too had felt drawn to Caroline, had wanted desperately to be her best friend in the world, to share everything with her, but he'd never thought about what it would be like to hold her hand. Not when he was that young and not even more recently, when he would spend the day with Al, part of him wishing that they didn't need to hide how they felt for one another. Even then, when he did sometimes find himself wondering what it would be like to walk around Hogsmead holding someone's hand, he had never made that association with his bert friend. He hadn't considered it until he'd found himself asking her to be his girlfriend, and then found that he did indeed like the way that her hand felt clasped in his own. He didn't mention this now, of course, just kept listening.

'One day I tied a ribbon to the end of your broom, do you remember that?' James didn't, so he shook his head apologetically, 'It was some joke, I can't even remember what it was about, something to do with kites I think, but you kept it there for weeks and it was like everyone knew that I was important to you, that I played a part in every element of your life, and I remember thinking that I almost wouldn't mind it if you never wanted to be with me as long as if ever I tied a ribbon to your broom you'd leave it there, like a banner flapping out behind you proclaiming that I mattered, that you cared...'

'I did care.' James interrupted, placing a light kiss on her forehead, 'I do care.'

'I know that now.' she replied, grinning. 'I'm so glad! I remember the first time I realised I was in love with you. I mean I loved you from the start, like I said before, but it was a while before I really understood what that meant. It was during the holidays sometime in fourth year and you were over at my house, standing in the backyard. It was barely sunny, but you'd found this little patch of heat and the sunlight was making patterns in your hair, remember how long you wore it that year, and you were looking at me with this curiosity, like you could see something I couldn't. You were telling me some story, some crazy thing your brother had done I think, it was so long ago, I'm not sure. Probably though, you used to talk about him a lot. Remember how he annoyed you?'

James did remember. Al had been infuriating for a while, especially as he entered his teenaged years. Now though, James wonders if that perhaps wasn't the only reason that the younger boy had been playing endlessly on his mind, the subject of any anecdote and always James' first priority. Of course to the outside observer it would seem that James thought less about his little brother now that they had both become more mature and ceased to get on each others nerves, but the truth was that James only mentioned him less because he now knew exactly why Albus played so often on his mind, and that was a fact that he wasn't prepared to share.

'Anyway,' Caroline continued, 'I remember looking at you then and it was nothing out of the ordinary but it felt somehow different, and I realised in that moment that you weren't just a friend, weren't even just someone I cared about immensely, but rather somebody I loved, was actually in love with for the first time in my life, and suddenly it all made sense- how happy I was whenever you walked into the room, how I wanted you to look at me, and only me, all the time, how time spent with you seemed so valuable, more valuable than any time I'd ever spent with any other friend. Anyway, that's when I figured it out, so when you asked me out and I said yes, that answer had been a while in the making.'

James felt a little guilty then, as the question had developed itself over the course of maybe about 10 minutes, while Caroline's response had been pre-set for years.

'There's my secret.' she finished brightly, 'Now you tell a real one!'

'I'm just not that great at secrets Caroline...'

'What about the same one then, do you remember the moment you fell in love?'

'Yeah...'

He had answered without thinking. He did remember, very clearly, the moment he had realised that he was in love. It had been towards the end of sixth year, after a quidditch game, and Albus had come down from the stands to congratulate him on his win, handing him a bottle of water and telling anyone that would listen 'That's my big brother!'. He had been smiling like being around James made him happier than anything else in the world. James had messed up his hair and pulled him into a hug, thanking him for both the water and the moral support, and he hadn't wanted to let go. Then Albus had left him and he had headed off to the changing rooms, and there was something inside him telling him not to leave, never to leave Al's side if he had the chance, and that was it. He'd already been thinking about Albus in a less-than-brotherly way over the previous month or so, although he'd been trying to push that aside. He'd come to terms with his sexuality not long before, and it seemed logical that perhaps that would lead to unintentional appreciation for any good-looking guys, so he'd suppressed the feelings and hoped they'd go away. This, though, was different. He was in love with his little brother and always would be.

'Well tell me about that then...' Caroline's voice reminded him of the question he was supposed to be answering.

'Actually...' he stuttered, 'I mean no, I mean, I don't know! Look, Caroline, I love you. I've told you that before and you know it's true. The way I look at you, that isn't a lie. And this...' he kissed her for a time, really tried to mean it 'Did that feel fake?' She shook her head a little hesitantly, 'I know that I love you, but I'm just not sure I'm actually _in_ love with you... Yet.'

'Then what were you thinking about a moment ago, when you said you remembered?'

'I just...' he didn't know where to go with that, and before he could over-think it he decided just to tell her the truth (albeit an abridged version) 'Look honestly, I was... I was thinking of somebody else.' '

'You...?' Her face fell as that sunk in 'Oh. I see.' Then after a moment, 'Can I at least know who?'

James remained silent for several seconds, not even attempting to come up with an answer, just hoping this would all go away, until finally Caroline changed her mind.

'No, actually don't worry about it. I don't want to know.'

Still James said nothing.

'So... What does this mean for us?' Caroline asked finally, and James knew it wasn't worth fighting for, because she wanted it so much more than he did.

'Caroline. I love you, and you're my best friend, but this isn't going to work. I'm so sorry!'

'No, it's fine. It isn't your fault. You tried.' She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. 'I just... I hope whoever it is that you're in love with makes you very happy, and I hope she appreciates just how special you are.' James didn't add insult to injury by correcting the pronoun. 'Is it possible to hate somebody you don't even know? Someone who must be awesome, who's won the heart of someone you care about and who never wronged you intentionally in any way. Is it possible to be jealous of someone you've never even seen?'

James knew the question was rhetorical, but answered anyway.

'I think it is.'

'James, I'm sorry.' she said finally, 'Sorry I couldn't leave things be and sorry for getting so upset about it all. I don't want to lose my best friend. We'll still be friends, won't we James?'

The desperation in her voice upset him greatly. She had always been his best friend, that's perhaps all she'd ever really been to him, all she was supposed to be, and he couldn't bear to think that his stupid desire for a girlfriend last year had lost him that.

'I think we will.' he replied.

Nevertheless, he left soon after. He needed to talk to his brother.

* * *

'Are you sure?' Albus muttered into the side of Scorpius' neck, breathing in the taste of him and trying desperately to remember that they could stop now and he would be OK with that.

Scorpius was right, it was the perfect opportunity. Al's Mum and Dad were at some Hogwarts reunion function and Lilly was at a friend's place. James was over at Caroline's, which Scorpius had also mentioned, but Albus knew that that made no difference either way. James wouldn't be 'mentally scarred', as Scorpius had put it, were he to walk in on them. At best he would walk away discreetly and allow them their privacy. At worst he would stand hidden in the doorway and watch, which didn't unnerve Albus as much as it probably should have. Either way, the only advantage of his being at Caroline's was that it motivated Albus further to do anything he needed to to push out of his mind the images of what his brother might be doing with that girl, who held no appeal to Albus and with whom James himself had admitted that he wasn't in love. It didn't matter that they were together, and he had to allow his brother that one shred of normalcy, but the thought of what they might be doing was allowed to get on his nerves.

'Absolutely.' Scorpius enunciated, 'I've never been more sure of anything!'

They were in Albus' room, which was for the moment Scorpius' room, spread out on the bed. It had started out as just chatting, and lying in peaceful silence for a moment, feet bumping together near the foot of the bed and lazy smiles gracing both of their faces. Then Scorpius had begun to sing softly, a gentle melody drifting across to Albus' ears, and the Potter boy could have sworn that he'd never heard something so sweet. He understood how that had led to kissing. His hand had somehow ended up clasped in the other boy's as he mouthed light kisses over his shoulders, neck and jawline, finally tasting the young Malfoy's mouth after his song became stuttered and breathless, sealing the last words with his own lips and silencing the other boy in a way that neither minded so much. He felt so in love, so privileged to have been chosen by somebody so sweet and beautiful and endearing, and he could perhaps in that trace his thought patterns in driving their slow, soft kisses into something more heated and passionate.

What Albus failed to remember or understand was when and why the clothes had come off, exactly how he'd got so achingly hard or what precisely has possessed him to crawl down his boyfriends body and take him into his mouth. He had tried and failed to keep his brother's recommendation that he do so from echoing in his mind, tried to ignore the fact that his brother's voice in his head only served to make him harder, to give him more enthusiasm in the movements of his tongue and the grip of his hands on Scorpius' stomach and hips.

At first, the young Hufflepuff had gasped, his head thrown back and fingers stroking almost roughly over Albus' scalp, little stutters of _Al_ and _Yes_ and _Just like that _reaching the Potter boy's ears from time to time. At first it had seemed as though this was as far as things would be going, which Albus had had no objection to seeing as things rarely made it even this far. Then, when Scorpius was fighting to control the jerky movements of his hips and the other boy was inching his hand up his own thigh, a cloud of lust and compelling need to be touched overshadowing all other thought, Scorpius pushed lightly on Albus' head, then a little harder until the boy pulled back with a groan.

'Did I do something wrong?' The Ravenclaw questioned.

'No. No,' his boyfriend assured, 'the opposite if anything. It's just...' he bit his lip.

'Just...' Al prompted.

'I want you so badly right now!'

'You want me?' Albus teased, 'I think you already have me. I'm naked on your bed and until a second ago I was...'

'You know what I mean.'

Then there had been some token resistance, met with solemn assurance that this was the best time and here they were now, wrapped up in each other, skin on skin all the way up their lanky, teenage bodies, Albus pressing kisses into the side of Scorpius' neck, muttering 'Yes, OK' like a prayer, Scorpius' fingers sliding over the bumps of the others' vertebra, coming to rest on the protrusion of his shoulder bones.

'I mean it, Al, I really do. I want you inside of me now, please just do it!'

That was when it occurred to Albus that they'd never really talked about how they would go about this. He couldn't help but remember James' words the first night after term ended. _ Bet he feels so good inside of you_. Al had never considered that it might be the other way around. It didn't bother him. Quite the opposite. The idea of taking charge, of hovering over the other boy, the feeling of being completely immersed in him, that was almost too much to bear. His heart was racing so fast, even as a blush rose to hide his cheeks and his thumbs stuttered to a shocked halt where they'd been running repeatedly across the Hufflepuff's hip bones as though able to wear down their sharp edges.

'In-inside you?' he stammered automatically, his head still reeling with the unexpectedness of it all.

'Of course.' Scorpius stated, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 'What did you think I meant? You're still OK with it aren't you?'

'No- I mean yes of course, I just didn't expect, I mean I've never- well I mean I _have_, but never- I usually...' he began to gesture awkwardly with his hands.

'Usually?' Scorpius cut him off and Albus' hands stilled, face flaming. 'I mean I knew you'd- well, not _knew _but I suspected you weren't new to all this. You always kind of seemed to know what you were doing and stuff, I just- _usually_? How much have you actually done this?'

Albus would have flushed further if that were possible, he'd been too flustered and blurted out the first thing that had come to his mind and of course Scorpius would question it. As far as the poor Hufflepuff knew he was his first boyfriend and he'd probably given Al's past experiences more thought than the youngest Potter boy had anticipated. He hurried to fix the situation, back-peddling rapidly before the blond changed his mind about the whole thing.

'Not usually, I didn't mean usually, it was only a handful of times. Not even a handful... a few, I'd say a very few. It doesn't even matter anyway, I just meant that those times I wasn't the one to- well you know. I guess I just hadn't given it much thought that that might be what you wanted- not that I mind, we can do whatever you want, I just meant that this will be new to me too.'

It wouldn't, although he could count on his hands the number of times he and James had been together like that. It just had never seemed right, James was his older brother, his strong, protective older brother and it just _ worked _the other way around. It's how they were. Nevertheless, they were teenage boys so naturally they'd experimented with different options, but that was hardly something Albus was about to confess to his already confused boyfriend. He'd almost said that it would be 'pretty new' to him, but had decided against it, because he'd already decreased his apparent past to a 'very few' times, and in that kind of a situation he supposed everything would be pretty new anyway. He didn't feel entirely comfortable lying but really, what choice did he have?

'Can I ask you something?'

'Anything.'

'Who was it with, those other times.'

James' smile swam through his mind and Al too smiled despite himself. It really couldn't have been anyone else. It's a wonder that nobody had figured it out, the way he became giddy at the mere thought of his brother or the mention of his name, the way the two connected not only through their gazes but with a playful punch to the shoulder, a too-tight hug, a brush of their knees in adjoining chairs, and how each of those fleeting touches seemed to hold all the weight in the world and pull Albus' attention so readily he couldn't for the life of him understand why they didn't draw other eyes as well. Even without the way they behaved around each other, the way they reacted to one another, or even to the mere idea of one another, should be enough. Albus still wondered how nobody saw it. They were the two final pieces of the puzzle, the only thing that made sense, the kind of logic that you couldn't unknow- that from the second you worked it out you wondered how you never saw it before, why you never bothered to question it. It was almost a shame he couldn't share such an obvious truth with someone he cared so much about.

'Just some Slytherin in the year above.' He said instead, 'Nobody special, just convenient really- awful I know but there it is. Not like you...'

Than he lowered his mouth to the other boy's and they were done with talking for a little while longer. From the pressure of Scorpius' lips, the movement of his tongue, the grip of hands on his shoulders like an anchor, the boy was satisfied with his answer. Albus kissed back with as much enthusiasm, losing himself in the feel of the other boy, his taste and smell, the way he moved and breathy sounds he made. Al ran his fingers through Scorpius' blond hair, so unlike James', but then he moaned 'Come _on_!' in a voice just like Albus' brother's and the Ravenclaw wasn't sure which he preferred.

Albus started to kiss Scorpius' neck then, his tongue running over salty skin. His boyfriend's breath came fast and hot, a mix of nerves and excitement, as Albus urged his legs apart, lay between them and gently bent his knees, allowing his hand to brush briefly over the boy's erection before moving further back, over Scorpius' backside. A hand reached down to grab at Albus' wrist as it inched towards its goal.

'Do you...?'

'Do I...?'

'Do you have... I mean I don't know why you would... I should have thought of this before, but you can't just do it like that, can you? I always thought you'd need lotion or oil or...'

Albus just laughed kindly and took his wand from the bedside table, whispering a spell over his hand. It felt odd to be using that spell. It worked even though he wondered for a moment if it wouldn't. This, also, was James' area of expertise. Scorpius' eyes went wide as a sticky substance coated Al's fingers. Albus just smiled in return, offering no explanation as to how he knew that spell, and offered Scorpius a shy wink as he slowly pushed one finger into him.

The Hufflepuff breathed in sharply. Albus looked down at him with concern and Scorpius smiled up at him, looking only a little uncomfortable, but mostly just disbelieving the he was actually in this situation. After a moment Albus added an additional finger, kissing over his boyfriend's jaw and cheeks and forehead. It took a moment for Scorpius to get used to the feeling, a moment of slow movement and whispered reassurances and Albus' impatience mounting quickly, until finally he was bucking into the touch, chasing the feeling of the fingers inside of him, and Albus was sliding in a third finger, still mouthing at his jaw but no longer putting in the effort to form kisses, listening to a voice that was distinctly Scorpius' murmuring 'Yes, Al, yes...' and willing himself to hold off a little longer, almost there, almost there...

'Go on, Al, I'm ready.' Scorpius muttered finally, and Albus didn't hesitate to remove his fingers and slide slowly, glacially into Scorpius, stilling once he was inside him to once again capture his lips in a messy kiss, tongues sliding together and his teeth brushing lightly over the other boy's bottom lip as he pulled away for air.

'Move.' Scorpius instructed, his voice deep and breathy, the word barely more than a whisper but stated with such assurance that Albus could barely bring himself to question it.

'You sure?' he asked anyway, just in case.

'Absolutely, just _do _something!' the other insisted.

Al didn't need to be asked again, and began to rock his hips against his boyfriend, beginning slow and shallow but gradually increasing in both pace and force. It wasn't like those few times that he'd done this with James. It didn't feel awkward or unnatural, didn't feel like he was forcing this. This was where he belonged, what he was supposed to be doing, Al was sure of this and, further to that, he knew that he wouldn't be quite as enthusiastic about it all if their roles were reversed. By the look of bliss on Scorpius' face and the way that he pushed back against Albus, he guessed that his boyfriend felt the same.

'Al... wow...I...mmm...just...oh...its...'

'Yeah...it is...isn't it?' Al chuckled breathlessly, peppering kisses over Scorpius' shoulders, the other boy's mouth hanging open.

Scorpius hands rested firmly on Al's lower back, tugging him closer. Al's own hand's were below Scorpius' hips, one stroking him enthusiastically, the other squeezing at one of the boy's thighs. They murmured to each other, little encouragements and endearments, smiling and laughing breathlessly like children playing a game. Al was giddy with the new feeling, the less familiar sight and smell of Scorpius beneath him, the sound of the other boy's panting breaths, the feel of his legs wrapped around Al's own hips, that thin, pale face so different from his own. He knew even beforehand that he couldn't last nearly as long as he usually did, had no self-control left to exercise.

Sure enough it was all over fairly quickly, but with the intensity of it all Al could hardly complain. Before long he found himself lying by Scorpius' side with his face buried in his shoulder and a hand carding through his hair, and he felt so in love at that moment, like this boy was the answer to any question he may ever have, like he was made to lie beside him. Because perhaps James was his adjoining puzzle piece, but even at the corner a puzzle fits together on two sides.

* * *

'Al!' Jame's voice from near the front door jolted both boy's out of their near-sleep. 'Al, where the hell are you? Caroline and I just broke up and I realy need you to be my brother right now. Al!'

'What does he mean?' Scorpius muttered drowsily from beside him, 'Aren't you always his brother?'

Albus muttered something noncommittal and got out of the bed, dressing hurriedly.

'I need to go talk to him, I'll be back, OK?'

He bent to place a quick kiss on Scorpius' mouth and then left the room in search of his brother.

**Sorry this took so long to update, and sorry in advance that this is likely to continue to have very sporadic updates. I know that you guys are waiting on me for updates, and I don't really want to leave this unfinished, but I've been a little unsure lately where I sit on the whole writing-somewhat-perverted-fanfiction issue (as a Christian, that is). I mean, I always thought it was OK because its all fictional, but I've been feeling less and less comfortable about it. Not that this affects you guys at all, just thought you ought to know why it took so long...**


End file.
